Conventionally, holsters worn by users of such instruments (i.e., weapons, guns, tools, etc.) are large, bulky and not comfortable for a user desiring to keep the instruments close to or against his or her body. Depending on the type of instrument, the instrument dimensions can be sharp, hard, pointy and/or awkward for a user to keep strapped against his or her body. The materials used to secure the instrument also need to be generally thin and smooth to ensure comfort for the user. Also, the materials most commonly associated with a holster are smooth plastics or poly-synthetic materials and/or leather which are aesthetically pleasing to a user by comfort and appearance. However, by having multiple layers it may be possible to ensure a comfortable experience for the user while maintaining a professional appearance and holstering capability.